Ostomy Applicances having integrated convex pressure rings for promoting stomal protrusion are well known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,973,323, 5,316,607, 4,834,731, 4,710,182, and International published application WO95/24169. It is also known to provide two-piece appliances with faceplates that have so-called floating flanges--that is, flanges or coupling rings that are mounted for limited movement towards and away from adhesive wafer components of the faceplates (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,100). However, efforts to combine the floating flange feature and convex pressure ring feature into a single faceplate, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,731, have tended to result in relatively complex constructions having multiple layers, plural seals, and requiring numerous manufacturing steps.
A main aspect of this invention lies in providing a relatively simple but highly effective faceplate construction which has both a floating flange and a convex pressure ring, and in which the convex pressure ring contributes significantly in promoting ease of operation of the floating flange. To that end, the pressure ring is provided on its distal or pouch-facing side with an axially-extending mounting rib. The end of rib is joined to the inner edge of a thin annular web, and the outer edge of the web is sealed to the faceplate's coupling ring. The pressure ring has a deep annular recess located directly behind the coupling ring, making it easy for a user to insert his/her fingers behind the coupling ring (i.e., between the coupling ring and the remainder of the faceplate) during a coupling operation. The recess also has the effect of reducing the weight of the faceplate and rendering the pressure ring more flexible and conformable in use than it would be if the recess were absent. At the same time, the pressure ring provides the faceplate with sufficient convexity and stiffness to press against the peristomal skin surfaces and promote stomal protrusion when the appliance is worn.
The bodyside surface of the pressure ring is convex and is secured to the backing layer of an adhesive wafer. Preferably, the pliant adhesive material of the wafer has particles of one or more hydrocolloids dispersed therein and may be any of a variety of adhesive formulations generally known as skin barrier compositions. Ideally, the backing layer is both porous and thermoplastic. Although the backing layer extends inwardly all of the way to the stoma opening of the faceplate, the danger of fluids wicking outwardly through the pores of the film or fabric is avoided because of an extended heat seal between the backing layer and a thin, flexible inner portion of the pressure ring. The fusion between the backing layer and pressure ring in the area of the annular heat seal obliterates the pores of the backing layer in that area, thereby closing off routes that might otherwise exist for the outward migration of fluids when the appliance is used.
Other features, advantages and objects will become apparent from the specification and drawings.